


Happy Birthday, Love

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: Hi! I love all your work. I’m turning 20 on March 31st and I was wondering if you could write a birthday boondock saints smut. We’re Murphy and Connor give the reader orgasms throughout the day until they reach 20!!! I know you’re probably busy, but it would mean a lot to me if you could write this!! Love your work, and I can’t wait to read more! :)Summary: Pure Macmanus brother smut! It is the reader’s birthday and the boys help her celebrate by giving her 20 orgasms for her 20th birthday. Threesome fantasy hotness!A/N: So sorry to the anon who requested this on how long this one took. It is long tho so hopefully you will like it and forgive me for being so late!
Relationships: Connor MacManus/Original Female Charcter(s), Murphy MacManus/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Happy Birthday, Love

“Shut up! Yer gonna wake her up!” Murphy shouted in a loud whisper to his brother as the two walked up the stairs towards your bedroom.

“You shut up! You’re the one yellin’!” Connor shot back in a loud whisper of his own, smacking Murphy on the back of the head.

“Get off me!” Murphy said, smacking Connor on the back of his head in retaliation.

You awoke to hear them slapping at each other right outside your door, cursing to each other.

“Murphy? Connor?” you called out as you stretched and sat up with a groggy confused look on your face.

“I fuckin’ told ya!”

You heard Murphy say, smacking Connor upside the head again.

“Just fuckin’ get in there!” Connor said, pushing Murphy on the shoulder a little.

You giggled a little as you watched Connor push Murphy into the room, walking in right behind him. You watched as they both lined up, shoulder to shoulder, at the bottom of the bed with smiles on their faces as they looked over at you.

“What’s going on?” you asked as you stretched and yawned, waking up to the world.

Murphy looked over at Connor who nodded in silent agreement before they both turned their attention back to you.

“It’s your birthday, love,” Connor said with a happy smile, pulling a single red tulip out from behind his back.

You smiled happily back at him at the sight of your favorite flower. You sat up in bed, reaching for the flower as you held onto the sheet wrapped around your naked body.

Connor reached out and gave you the flower.

You took it and inhaled the scent, closing your eyes with a smile as you did so.

“And we got you this too…” Murphy said, pulling a wrapped chocolate cupcake from his pocket and holding it out to you with a sweet smile on his face.

You opened your eyes and your smile widened at the sight. You leaned over and softly took it from Murphy’s hand, looking up at him with a smile as you did so.

“You two are so sweet!” you said as you took your gifts with a delighted smile.

“Well, we couldn’t let ya go with nothin’ could we?” Connor asked, smiling down at you as you snuggled back down into the bed.

You held your gifts on your stomach as you laid your head back onto your pillow. 

They both smiled softly at you and walked to either side of the bed. They both smiled down sweetly at you as they stripped their t-shirts off, following by their jeans. They both stripped down for you in unison, pushing their jeans down and standing up fully naked. They both puffed out their chests, licking their lips as they watched you taking them in.

“Mm. Maybe the cupcake will have to wait…” you said with a smirk, reaching over to put your flower and cupcake on the nightstand.

You got up on Connor’s side of the bed, walking over to him, slowly caressing your hand back and forth across his stomach as you looked lustfully up into his eyes.

“I’ll be right back,” you said and walked around to Murphy to caress his stomach eagerly too before walking into the bathroom, fully nude.

They both watched you walk away in disbelief as you swayed your hips back and forth for them before disappearing into the bathroom.

You smiled to yourself as you felt their eyes on you. You walked into the bathroom and grabbed your toothbrush, filling it with toothpaste and pushing it into your mouth. You went to work cleaning your teeth, every so often dipping it in the streaming water coming down from the faucet into the sink.

When you were done you rinsed your mouth thoroughly and dried it with a nearby towel. You quickly walked back into the bedroom, excited about what was about to happen. You could always count on them to take you there every time.

You three had been a couple for a few months now after months of them both chasing you down. At first, you didn’t know how that would ever work. But in the end, they made it very clear that they did indeed share everything with no jealousy, including you.

After some convincing, they finally wore you down to try it with them. That was the most amazing night you had ever had with anyone. They were both so loving and attentive to your every need. And time had only made them better at making you fall apart in all of the best ways.

Ever since then they had made your life nothing but amazing!

You walked back into the bedroom and saw them both standing militantly in the same spots, waiting for you to return. You smiled at both of them, running your hand through your hair as you walked over to Murphy, who was closest to you.

You stood in front of him watching your hands graze his arms up and down with desire in your eyes before bringing them to his.

“So…What did you two have in mind?” you asked, looking up at him with faux innocence in your eyes, knowing they would have something special in store for you today.

Murphy smiled down at you and then looked over at Connor, nudging his nose, holding his brother’s serious eyes as he brought his right hand up to grip the side of your neck.

“We’ve decided to give ya a full day of pure ecstasy,” he said, bringing his dark eyes back to yours.

“Really?” you asked, looking up at him with a coy smile.

He nodded, nudging his nose into yours, staring deep into your eyes as he pushed his lips to yours.

You moaned and happily opened your mouth.

He quickly pushed his tongue inside and grabbed ahold of yours, swiftly swirling it around with his.

You got lost in his kiss, closing your eyes and swirling your tongue around his with fervor.

You suddenly felt hands on your sides, just above Murphy’s, and felt Connor’s body push against the back of yours.

You could feel his hard cock rubbing up against your ass as his lips pressed against the side of your neck. He left harsh, slow, kisses up and down it. He knew how much you loved it, so he put extra work into it today.

You moaned in pure pleasure at the feeling instantly pulling your lips from Murphy’s and pushing it back onto Connor’s shoulder.

Murphy growled and pushed his lips to the other side of your neck, devouring it with his own harsh kisses.

“Oh, God! That feels so good!” you whimpered running each hand up and pushing it into the back of their hair as you closed your eyes with a smile of delight at the amazing feeling.

Murphy brought his hands up to your breasts, cupping them roughly as his lips came up to your ear.

“We’re gonna treat ya so good today, Y/N…” Murphy whispered, bringing his lips back to your neck while his hands roamed your breasts.

Connor kissed his way up to your other ear as he slowly slid his hands down your stomach and to your pussy.

“He’s right, lass. We decided since it’s your 20th birthday that we would honor that with somethin’ special…” Connor said, slowly starting to run his hands up and down your pussy as he kissed on your neck again.

Murphy kissed his way back up to your ear.

“That’s why we decided we’re gonna give you 20 orgasms today… Ya know instead of spankings unless ya want those too,” Murphy said chuckling a little at the raise of the eyebrow that got him from you as you smirked a little.

“Oh, come on little brother! Ya know she loves a good slap on that gorgeous ass of hers!” Connor said, stepping back enough to bring one hand down and spank your ass cheek, harshly and with a gleeful look on his face.

You bit your lip and moaned softly at the feeling, looking back up at Connor as he came back into you. You rested your head back on his shoulder with a coy smile on your lips.

“Don’t ya?” Connor said, holding your gaze with a more lustful look in his eyes this time.

You nodded as you bit your lip with desire.

Connor smirked and ran his hands back down to run up and down your pussy, this time with harder strokes.

“Oh!” you cried out, slowly starting to rock up and down onto his hands, adding more pressure to his touch.

Connor brought his lips back to your neck and continued to heat you up.

Meanwhile, Murphy was kissing you up and down the other side of your neck as his hands roamed your breasts.

The combination of the senses was indescribable. You closed your eyes and began to concentrate on your high that was building so rapidly.

Connor noticed and brought his right hand over to your clit, while the other one continued to harshly stroke the side of your pussy. He slowly ran his fingers around your heightened clit, biting your neck at the feeling of how aroused you already were for them.

He brought his lips back up to your ear as he brought his middle finger down to your folds, slowly running it up and down them.

You were so fucking wet for them. It drove Connor crazy!

“You’re so fuckin’ ready for us, aren’t ya?” Connor whispered into your ear, looking down at you with dark eyes as he slowly teased you, awaiting your answer.

“Mmm…Yes…” you moaned, locking needy eyes with his as you rocked up and down onto his fingers.

Murphy kissed your neck harshly one more time in your favorite spot and pulled his head back, looking over at you.

Your eyes were still fixed on Connor’s.

“Feel how ready she is for us, brother,” Connor said, smiling to himself as he watched your breath hitch as he brought his fingers back to your clit.

Murphy stepped back, dropping his hands from your breasts and looked down.

“Damn,” Murphy said to himself, gripping his cock and stroking it a few times at the sight.

He brought his other hand to your folds and ran his middle finger up and down your folds, while Connor’s fingers circled your clit.

“Holy Fuck!” you whimpered loudly, your hips shooting forward at the amazing feeling.

Murphy took his left hand off his cock and gripped your right hip with it.

Connor followed suit and his left hand on your left hip, gripping it while his right hand’s fingers continued to tease your clit.

“Ooh…Shit…” you whimpered looking over into Murphy’s eyes as you started to pant in pure heat for release already.

Murphy smirked and nodded silently back. He glared you down as he brought his middle two fingers down to your folds.

You whimpered in anticipation, needing him to push them inside you.

But he teased you instead. He slowly and ever so lightly ran his fingers up and down your wet folds, smirking to himself as you whimpered to him in frustration.

“Please!” you begged them, feeling your high climbing quickly.

The boys nodded and both glared you down as they went to work on giving you what you begged for.

Murphy pushed his fingers swiftly inside you, holding them into your hilt, stretching you out.

“Ah!!” you cried out in pure surprised shock as he started to fuck you with his fingers.

At the same time, Connor’s fingers began to playfully flicker back and forth a few times every few rounds that they encircled it.

“Oh God, don’t stop! Don’t!” you cried out, hitting your pussy up and down against their hands faster.

You could feel it coming now, the most intense rush you needed.

“That’s right, cum for us, baby,” Connor whispered into your ear, running his fingers around your clit with fast pressure.

“Fuck!” you cried out.

Murphy fucked you quicker with his fingers, his own hips swaying to the hits of your pussy onto his fingers.

You thrusted onto his fingers quicker and quicker, while Conner put as much pressure around your clit. You were so damn close, and they knew it. And then Conner brought his fingers to your clit and rapidly flicked it as fast and hard as he could until you came so fucking hard for them!

“Ohhhh! Fuck!!” you cried out, convulsing happily as you came all over Murphy’s fingers.

Connor rubbed his fingers up and down your mound with immense, slow pressure, making your cry out and buck up and again in pure bliss.

“Yes!” you cried out, your eyes closed, with a blissed-out smile on your face as you enjoy the intense morning orgasm coursing through your veins.

“Fuck, girl…” Murphy growled, pulling his fingers out of you and looking at how soaked they were with your sweet cum.

You shivered with a sweet, almost innocent, smile and shivered as you watch him put them in his mouth and lick them clean, one by one as he glared you down.

“Mmm…” Murphy growled as he licked up your sweet cum.

“I’d like a taste,” Connor whispered into your ear and slowly pushing his fingers down and pushing his two middle fingers inside you. As he slowly pulled out, he playfully wiggled them up and down your g-spot.

Your breath hitched at the feeling and your eyes went back to Connor’s, already ready for more.

Connor smirked at this and pulled his fingers out of you, much to your dismay, and licked them clean.

Connor stepped back after he was done and gave your ass another playful slap. He grabbed his cock and held it tightly feeling how fucking hard he was for you and trying to give himself some relief.

You looked back over at Murphy and noticed his was softly stroking his cock, trying not to do it too hard as he tried to find his own relief.

You walked into Murphy and ran your fingers softly around his tip, which started to ooze already for you. This turned you on beyond belief.

“I want you to fuck me hard with that,” you said with lustful, serious eyes as you teased his cock.

His jaw clenched at your touch and he nodded, pulling your hand swiftly away from his cock.

He nudged his nose up and over towards the bed, looking at it and then back at you silently ordering you to it.

You smiled and turned around. You walked over to the bed, climbing onto it and positioning on all fours, your hands near the other side of the bed as you crawled on.

You looked back at Murphy and nudged your nose up with now dark eyes.

“Get up here, baby,” you said in a soft, begging, tone.

Murphy nodded and climbed up onto the bed, positioning himself behind you.

Connor looked on from the other side of the bed his cock throbbing for relief as he waited his turn.

Murphy grabbed his cock and slowly began to trace your slick folds. He stuck his tip inside you, just a little bit, and pulled it out slowly, watching as your sweet cum attached to his tip and strung out from inside you.

“Fuck, Y/N…” he whispered, pushing himself a little further inside you and pulling slowly out again, watching your cum cover his cock.

“Shit, Murphy…” you whimpered, arching your ass up toward him further as you dropped to your forearms and looked up at him with begging eyes.

He was driving you crazy! You just wanted him inside you!

Murphy’s eyes grew even darker at that look in your eye that he knew so well.

He pushed his tip inside you and gripped your hips.

“I know ya want this cock, Y/N. And I’m gonna give it to ya just like ya like, alright?” he said.

You licked your lips and nodded rapidly, gripping the sheets below you and bracing your knees for his impact.

He didn’t wait a second longer and pushed his cock inside you with one swift thrust.

“Yes!!” you cried out, your pussy thrusting back onto it immediately.

Murphy groaned in appreciation as you started to fuck him back right away. He slammed in and out of you harshly and swiftly, just the way he loved to fuck you.

You thrust back onto his cock as fast as you could closing your eyes and focusing on the feeling of his cock fucking you so damn good.

Your bodies slammed harshly together as Murphy fucked you as hard as he could. He was so fucking turned on right now as he listened to you whimper and groan for him.

He jackhammered into your hilt, escaping his restraints for a moment and you cried out.

“Yes!! Right like that! Fuck me hard, Murphy!” you cried out, feeling your high ready to burst at his actions.

He spanked your ass and the gripped your hips harder. He jackhammered into you as fast he could, grunting as he fucked you with wild abandon until you came so hard for him.

“Oh, Fuck!! Yess!!” you cried out feeling your high hit you like a freight train for him.

You moaned loudly and happily at the feeling of it as it washed over you.

Murphy couldn’t stop for long at the feeling of your pussy convulsing so tightly around his cock. He grunted and let loose inside you.

“Fuck Yeah!!” Murphy cried out happily as he jackhammered harshly into you and came deep inside your shuddering pussy.

Murphy’s eyes closed and his head fell back. With his hands still on your hips, he slowly hit deeply in and out of you as he enjoyed his amazing orgasm.

“God, damn, girl! Ya know how to make a man happy! Fuck!” he said, groaning a little at the end of his sentence as he shivered and enjoyed the amazing feeling coursing inside of him because of you.

You were in pure bliss yourself, feeling your own waves of pleasure running through every molecule of your being.

Murphy pulled out of you and gave you a soft slap on your ass, gripping it appreciatively. He smiled down at you, panting away his happy high before speaking.

“That’s two,” Murphy said, looking back at Connor with an accomplished smile on his face as he got up and walked towards the bathroom.

He stopped and looked at back Connor and said, “Why don’t ya finish her off again. Ya know how much she loves it back to back.”

And with that Murphy walked into the bathroom to take a piss.

You stretched your body forward and then backward, stretching out every muscle as you relived the feeling of your orgasm. It made you want to touch yourself again. You felt your pussy aching for your touch, so you brought your hand down in between your legs and slowly, with lots of pressure pressed down it. You began to repeat your motion, moaning to yourself at how good it felt.

“Ya want a little help with that, darlin’?” Connor asked, stroking his cock as he walked back across the room to the other side of the bed, which you were facing.

You snapped your head and your eyes up to him with a guilty smile as he caught you playing with yourself.

You nodded and crawled over and sat down on the side of the bed, your legs dangling toward the ground now, with him right in front of you.

You were at eye line with his big throbbing cock in his hand.

You looked up innocently at him as you brought your hands up to his stomach and slowly ran your fingertips up and down it, staring his cock down with hunger in your eyes.

“Is that what ya want, lass? A taste?” he asked with a gleeful smile at the look in your eyes as you stared his cock down.

You nodded, licking your lips as you forced your wide eyes back up into his.

His hand came down and softly caressed the side of your face, looking at you lovingly for a moment.

“So, damn beautiful,” Connor said as if to himself as he stared at you in disbelief. 

You smiled, your eyes softening at his touch and his words. You nuzzled into his hand with a happy smile on your lips.

You returned your hungry eyes back to his cock and brought your right hand down to grip it with just enough pressure to make him moan in approval. He was so fucking hard after making you cum and watching you with Murphy. He watched you grab his cock and push it inside your mouth, your beautiful eyes coming back up to his as you slowly pushed his cock inside your mouth.

You didn’t push him back into your throat yet. Instead, you sucked his tip and put just a few inches of his cock into your mouth. Then you softly sucked it down, slowly bobbing his cock in and out of your mouth.

“Mmm…” you moaned to yourself at the taste, still staring him down as your mouth bobbed over his cock.

“Fuck! Y/N…” he quietly whimpered, taking your hair in his grip with both of his hands as he slowly started to hit into your mouth.

You moaned happily as he started to fuck your mouth on his own. You placed your hands on the sides of his thighs and started to bob his cock further down into your throat.

“Oh, fuck, yeah! Ya take that cock so fuckin’ good, don’t ya?” Connor growled loudly as he glared you down.

You nodded and moaned happily as you felt him pushing his cock in and out of your mouth deeper and deeper until he hit your hilt and made you gag a little.

He pulled his cock out of your mouth and you kept your lips firmly around it, sucking him down all the way down to his tip. You held onto his tip and swirled your tongue eagerly around it before he ripped your lips from it.

“Fuck, Y/N!” He whimpered loudly, shaking a little as he held off the urge to release all of that beautiful face of yours.

He closed his eyes as he shook his head back and forth, reminding himself that it was your day today. After a few seconds of composure, his determined eyes came back to yours and he pushed you back onto the bed, by your shoulders.

You giggled as you let him push you back onto the bed. Your legs dangled at the edge of the side of the bed as you looked up at him with a giddy smile.

“Scoot back,” Connor ordered, grabbing his cock and slowly pumping it up and down as he got it ready for you.

You obeyed, scooting back onto the bed until your head was nearly on the other edge of the bed. You looked behind you, upside down, and noticed Murphy was leaning against the wall behind you, his cock at full upright position again as he watched you.

You felt Connor climb onto the bed and push your legs up and to the sides with his hands on your ankles. You felt his hands come up to your thighs and felt him wrap your legs around his waist.

You turned your attention back to Connor, feeling so alive right now as if any slight sensation would have you vibrating again.

Connor’s tongue was hanging out of his mouth, his attention on his cock in his hand after he secured your legs around him.

You looked down and watched him grab his cock and bring is down to your pussy, which was so wet again.

You watched as he ran his tip up and down the shallow end of your folds. He groaned a little as he watched you get wetter with every pass of his tip. He ran his tip up and down a few more times and then ran it up to your clit, slowly rubbing around it with his tip.

“Ooh…” you whimpered softly, loving the feeling of him teasing you.

“Yeah? Ya like that, don’t ya?” Connor asked as he continued his actions.

“Yeah, baby…,” you whimpered softly, starting to rock your hips and down on his tip.

He started to bounce the tip of his cock up and down on your clit, hard and fast.

“Oh! Yes!” you cried out happily at the feeling of his cock pounding at your clit.

“Ya love that, don’t ya?” Connor growled loudly, speeding up his cock’s tapping on your pussy.

“Yes!” you cried out, reaching down and grabbing his cock in your hand.

Connor dropped his hand, allowing you to grab his cock as his hands gripped your thighs.

You looked down at his cock and started to pump it up and down harshly.

“Oh, fuck! Y/N!” Connor groaned, shaking as he tried to hold off.

You looked up at him and began to rub his cock up and down onto your clit and your pussy.

You rocked your hips up and down to the rhythm of his cock in your hands, closing your eyes as you concentrated on your high.

“Shit, Y/N… I don’t know if I can hold it any longer…” Connor whined, looking down at your hand pushing his cock down onto your pussy as you rode it with pure determination.

“Oh… Oh shit… Ohh…” you moaned, loudly as you rocked faster up and down onto his cock until you came so hard, pressing his cock into your as you came.

“Ohh! Yes!!” you whimpered loudly as your hips locked and you felt your clit orgasm hit you like a train.

“Shit, Y/N!” Connor whined, grabbing his cock and pumping it up and down as fast as he could until he came and exploded all over your stomach.

He groaned and growled to himself at the sight and the feeling of beautiful release, clenching his jaw tightly as he felt the intense orgasm running through him.

You watched with delight as he shook his head like a wild beast, closing his eyes as he came all over you. You ran your hands softly up and down his cock a few times before dipping your finger in the cum on your stomach.

His eyes opened at your touch and he watched as you scooped up his cum onto your finger and bring it to your lips. You stared him down as you sucked your finger clean, moaning softly in delight as you gulped it down.

You smiled and giggled a little at the look this got you from him and you repeated your actions. You slowly dipping your finger back down into the pool of his cum, scooping it up and pushing it into your mouth as you slowly sucked it down again.

Connor growled, smiling playfully at you for a second before dipping down and pushing his lips to yours. He kissed you harshly and passionately, pushing his tongue inside your mouth and grabbing yours. He swirled it around with his own a few times before pulling his lips off of yours. He smiled down at you for a second before kissing your forehead and nuzzling his lips into your ear.

“You’re somethin’ else. Ya know that Y/N?” he growled, kissing you just under your ear harshly a few times.

Murphy walked over and slapped Connor on the back of the head.

“Ow! What the fuck?!” Connor growled, looking up at his brother with annoyed eyes.

“Why don’t ya go make her breakfast. I’ll make sure she’s taken care of till then,” Murphy said, glaring his brother down with defiant need for you again.

Connor nodded in agreement and brought his eyes and his sweet smile back to you.

“How’d ya like some pancakes my love?” he asked sweetly as he brought his hand up to cup the side of your face.

You nodded and smiled, sighing happily as you stretched your body underneath him.

“You know they are my favorite,” you said, with a shimmer of pure happiness in your eyes.

“I know,” Connor said, booping your nose with another sweet smile on his lips before pushing his lips back to yours for a slow kiss.

He then climbed down off of you and off of the bed. He walked over and jammed his legs into his jeans and zipped up.

“Don’t keep her too long,” Connor said to Murphy seriously with a smile and a wink over at you.

He smiled back over at you, completely satisfied right now.

“It’ll be ready soon, love,” Connor said with another smile and then walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

You smiled back at him as you watched him go. He was such a beautiful and kind man.

When the door closed you turned over on your stomach, propping your head up in your hands as you stared curiously over at Murphy.

You looked him up and down, roaming his gorgeous naked body with your hungry eyes. You noticed his cock was throbbing hard against his stomach for you. You flitted your mischievous eyes up to his and smirked a little.

“So, what now?” you asked him with the raise of your eyebrow.

Murphy’s eyes were dark as night as he replied, gripping his hand around his aching cock.

“Now I want ya to get that sweet ass in the shower,” he growled, shaking his head back and forth slowly and clenching his jaw as he watched you roll over and climb off the bed.

You walked into him, pressing your hand to his chest.

“Good. Because I’m so dirty…” you said with a playful pout as you slowly ran your hand down his chest to his cock.

Murphy dropped his hand and allowed your hand to grip his cock.

You gripped it and slowly pumped it up and down, staring into his eyes as you teased him.

He was so fucking hard for you he ripped your hand away and grabbed it with his own.

“Get in there, Y/N, and I’ll show ya how dirty ya are,” he growled, pulling you swiftly away into the bathroom.

You smiled happily to yourself as you let him pull you away towards more heaven.

He pulled you into the bathroom and walked over to the shower. He pulled open the door and started the water, pulling you into the shower with him. He slammed the door shut with one arm while the other one wrapped around your waist and pulled you into him and under the free-flowing warm water.

His free hand came up to your chin and he pulled it up. He then pushed his lips to yours for a harsh kiss.

You moaned happily and ran your hands up and down his sides with hunger, pushing your lips back his and returning his hard kiss.

He pushed his tongue into your mouth and quickly swirled his tongue around yours with so much urgent need it made your knees week. You clung to him as he swiftly and passionately kissed you.

His hands came to the sides of your face, cupping it tightly as he walked you both backward.

Your back hit the tile behind you as you reached the back wall of the shower.

Murphy’s hand came down to your thigh and he wrapped it around his waist as he swirled his tongue around yours with pure passion.

He pulled his lips off of yours, kissing your lips harshly a few more times before looking back up into your eyes.

“Look at me,” he ordered as he brought his hand down to his cock.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and licked your lips as you obeyed him and stared excitedly back into his eyes.

His harsh glare softened a little for a second at this before he brought his cock down to your entrance and pushed himself swiftly inside you.

“Oh, fuck!” you cried out loudly wrapping your arms around him tighter as he slammed his big cock inside you.

“Yeah… Take that cock so fuckin’ good, don’t ya?!” he growled loudly and with excitement as he started to pump his cock in and out of you fast and rough.

“Oh god, yes!” you cried out, closing your eyes and smiling to yourself as you felt his cock fucking you so hard and fast.

Murphy gripped your thigh that was wrapped around him tightly with one hand and pressed his other hand against the wall behind you as he took control of you.

He slammed his cock in and out of you with everything he had.

“Oh! Ohhh! Yes!” you cried out, forcing your needy eyes open and to his as his cock invaded you so good.

Murphy grunted with pleasure at the look in your eyes and your cries of joy for him and his cock. It spurred him to fuck you faster and harder.

“Oh fuck, Murphy?!” you cried out, your face contorting with confused pleasure as he brought you to the brink.

“Yeah…Cum for me sweet thing,” Murphy growled.

He fucked you as hard as he could until you came so hard for him.

“Ohh!! FUCK!!” you cried out, looking up at him in disbelief as you felt the intense orgasm hit you and vibrate through your body.

Murphy growled like a wild animal at the feeling of your pussy contracting so hard around his. He jackhammered into your hilt until he slammed into it and explode inside of you.

“Fuck!!” Murphy moaned loudly as he came inside you wet, tight pussy.

You contracted your pussy again, holding onto his cock as he throbbed with exhausted pleasure.

Murphy’s eyes flew back to yours at this action and he pushed into you again a few more times making you moan in delight.

You smiled and sighed happily as he slowly pulled himself out of you.

Murphy shook his wet head back and forth and the glared you down as he pushed his lips back to yours for a long, hard kiss. When he was done, he slowly pulled his lips off of yours and nudged his nose up into yours, ghosting your lips with his.

“Ya really are fuckin’ amazin’, Y/N…” Murphy whispered, giving you a soft smile as he took in your beautiful smile.

He wrapped his arms around you, pulling your body into his and back under the warm waterfall.

He smiled over at you as he watched you close your eyes and tilt your head up, enjoying the warm water as it fell down your face and body.

You felt Murphy’s lips on your neck, kissing it sweetly up and down as his fingertips ran lightly up and down your lower back.

“I’m gonna wash ya down, real nice and slow now, Y/N,” he purred into your ear, kissing the spot below it a few more times before leaning over and grabbing the bar of soap from the tray beside him.

You stepped back and smiled sweetly over at him as you watched him bring the bar of soap to your stomach.

He watched his hands as he slowly slid the bar around your stomach, moving it up and around your breasts. He licked his lips at the sight of your amazing breasts covered in suds, feeling his cock starting to twitch again. He slid the bar around your side and to your back. After he soaped up your back, he brought it down to your ass. His dark eyes locked with yours as he cleaned it, cheek by cheek.

He stared you down as he brought the bar back around to your stomach, slowly sliding it down in between your legs. He ran it up and down your pussy, smiling playfully at you when he noticed your breath hitch and your eyes turn hazy again at his touch.

He dropped the soap and smirked wider as he brought his hand down to your pussy, running it up and down your pussy slow and hard.

“Again?” you asked with surprise.

Murphy smiled as he ran his hand up and down your most precious area.

“Have to make it to twenty, love,” he said as he slowly ran his hand up and down your wet folds.

You smiled and nodded, leaning back against the wall behind you and arching your hips forward.

He smiled and pushed his fingers inside of you. He pushed and pulled his middle two fingers in and out of you as his thumb swirled slowly around your clit. 

“God damn, you’re so fucking wet,” he growled, pulling his fingers slowly out of you and looking at the cum that coated them as he did so.

He brought his fingers up to your mouth.

You smirked at him and slowly licked the cum off of his fingers, staring him down as you did so.

“So, damn, sexy,” he growled, glaring you down as he watched you suck his fingers down.

“Mmmm…” you moaned, for added effect, as you pulled your lips off of his fingers and swallowed the cum down.

You looked down and noticed he was hard again and smiled a playful smile up at him.

“Looks like you’re ready for another round,” you said, turning around and pushing your ass back out toward him as you placed your hands on the wall.

“So, why don’t you give me a few of those birthday spankings now?” you asked with an eager smile.

He smiled over at you with the raise of an eyebrow as he brought both of his hands down and gripped your ass.

He held onto your ass with both hands as he watched himself rub his cock up and down your ass, growing harder with every pass.

You looked back at his cock as it teased you with needy eyes, biting your lip with frustration as you felt his cock throbbing against you.

Murphy looked over at you and noticed you fixated on his cock with that look of hunger for him that he fucking loved.

So, he gave you what you wanted.

He grabbed his cock, running the tip up and down your amazingly wet folds, and then pushed himself inside you. He held his cock into your hilt as his hand came down on your ass with a hard slap.

“One,” Murphy said after he slapped you, pulling out of you for a second before pushing his way back in and slapping your ass harshly again.

“Two,” he said, with a look of purely delighted concentration.

He gripped your hips and pulled almost all the way out of you, stopping his actions and glaring you down.

He pushed his cock in and out of you harshly a few more times, slamming his hand down on alternating hands on both of your ass cheeks.

“Three! Four! Five, six, seven!” he said loudly with pure enthusiasm as he watched your ass getting redder with each slap.

“Oh fuck! Yes! Don’t stop!” you cried out in between hits, already so ready to feel that amazing buzz again.

You loved to be spanked and they both knew it. Murphy had more fun with it than Connor, he never held back. You loved that!

Murphy groaned and grabbed both of your hips, glaring you down as he purposefully hit harshly in and out of you over and over until you cried out for him. You looked over at him with begging eyes as you silently begged him to slap you again.

Murphy’s eyes rolled back in his head for a second as he hit into you and then they came back to yours.

This time he growled like a wild animal and slammed his cock into your hilt and held himself there.

You looked back at him with a smile as you bit your lip, knowing the dangerous look in his eyes and what heaven you were in store for.

He smirked back at you and nudged his nose up, bringing his dominant hand up into the air again as he spoke.

“Eight,” he said, dominantly slamming his hand down onto your ass cheek and gripping it roughly.

“Nine,” he growled again, bringing his other hand down to slap your other cheek and gripping it with dominance.

He lifted both his hands up in the air again and slapped them harshly down together in unison onto your ass as he slammed harshly and quickly into you again.

“Ten! Eleven! Twelve” he shouted with a look of pure excitement in his eyes as he watched his hands and cock giving you exactly what you wanted.

“Oh, Murphy! Fuck me so good!” you said, laying your head to the side on the tile wall behind you as you braced your hands onto it, closing your eyes with a smile as you let him take you there just as harshly as you had begged him to.

“Thirteen, Fourteen, Fifteen!” he cried out, slapping your ass as he hit into you faster. He was so ready to explode inside of you.

“Ohh! Oh, Goddd…” you whimpered, closing your eyes tightly as you took in the harsh sting of his hand and his cock, feeling your high coming like a freight train.

Murphy could tell you were close.

He looked down at your red, wet ass and quickly spanked you five more times.

“Sixteen, Seventeen, Eighteen, Nineteen, Twenty!” he cried out happily as he looked over at you with delight as you whimpered happily to him, lost in your own pleasures right now as he brought you to your high.

He then let loose inside you, jackhammering mercilessly away until you came so hard for him.

“Ohhh! Fuck?!!” you cried out as you came so hard for him and his cock, your body shivering and heaving as you felt the amazing harsh high hit you like a tidal wave.

Watching and feeling you cum so hard over his cock sent Murphy into overdrive, slamming his cock into you as hard and fast as he could until he came deep inside you again.

“Oh fuck, Y/N!!” he cried out as he hit his amazing high, slamming his cock deep into you hilt as he came for you.

He grunted and groaned in confused pleasure at the feeling of his high hitting him and exploding into that sweet pussy he loved so much.

Murphy grunted and hit into you again a few more times before he pulled out of you, giving your ass one more grateful slap as he did so.

You smiled to yourself at the feeling, turning back around to face him again. You ran your hands up and down his chest as you walked back into him, the water pouring over your head now. You closed your eyes and tilted your head up, enjoying the warm water as it cascaded down your face and body.

Murphy leaned over and gave you a slow, passionate kiss.

You moaned, happily parting your lips for him as he pushed his tongue inside and grabbed ahold of yours. You were so lost in his kiss you jumped a little in surprise at the sound of Connor knocking on the door.

“Breakfast!” Connor shouted from behind the door.

Murphy growled, pulling his tongue out of your mouth and turning his head to answer his brother.

“We’ll be right there!” he yelled back.

Murphy turned and looked at you with a sweet smile.

“Let’s get ya somethin’ to eat, Y/N,” Murphy said.

You nodded, turning back around to turn off the water.

When you bent down to turn it off Murphy looked over and smiled to himself at his handprints all over your now very red ass.

You stood back up and turned around, noticing his eyes fixated on you again.

You smiled and walked into him, placing your hands on his chest as you leaned into him.

“Come feed me some pancakes and then you can have me again,” you said with a playful smirk, guiding your hand down to softly tickle his balls.

You pulled your hand away the moment you saw him clenching his jaw and him glaring you down with desire again. You smiled and turned and walked out of the shower.

Murphy followed you, quickly wrapping your body up against his from behind you. He wrapped his arms around your naked body, rested his chin on your shoulder, and whispered into your ear.

“I’ll give ya anythin’ ya want, Y/N,” he said into your ear, sweetly nuzzling his nose back and forth across the side of your neck.

You smiled and nuzzled back into him, hugging him back.

After a few more seconds, Murphy dropped his arms and handed you a towel.

You wrapped yourself in it and he wrapped another one around his waist. You walked into the bedroom and to your dresser. You pulled out one of your favorite nightshirts and pulled it over your head. It went to nearly your knees. You stretched and smiled to yourself at the comfy feeling.

Murphy put on his jeans and walked over to you, smiling at the sight of you in your favorite nightshirt.

He reached his hand out to you and pulled you downstairs and into the kitchen.

You inhaled the scent of pancakes, syrup, and bacon, with a happy smile on your lips.

You saw Connor with his apron on, with only his jeans on underneath it. He was flipping the last few pieces of bacon. He looked over at you with a happy smile at your return to him.

You walked over to him, pulling Murphy along with you with your hand still in his.

You walked up to Connor and smiled that sweet smile of yours, leaning over to give him an appreciative kiss on the lips. You then looked over at the bacon sizzling in the pan.

“It looks and smells amazing!” you said happily, your stomach growling at the sight.

“Made with love just for you, Y/N,” Connor said with a sweet smile, leaning over to kiss your lips again before focusing on the bacon.

“Sit down pretty lady and I’ll fill that beautiful stomach of yours,” Connor said, placing the last few pieces of bacon on the plate next to the stove. He turned off the burner and picked up a plate of bacon and a plate of stacked pancakes.

Murphy pulled out a chair for you. You smiled graciously up at him as you sat down and allowed him to help you get seated. Murphy took the spot next to you. You looked over and watched Connor set the plates of food down in the middle of the table. He gave you two pancakes and then some bacon, followed by Murphy, and then himself.

Connor sat down in his spot at the head of the table, adjacent from you.

Connor looked over at you with a smile as he poured you some syrup on top of your pancakes. When he was done, he handed the syrup to Murphy who quickly grabbed it and poured it on his own short stack. Murphy grabbed his fork and was about ready to dig in when Connor cleared his throat. Murphy looked over at his brother who was silently scolding him.

Murphy dropped the fork.

Connor nodded to his brother and then focused his eyes and attention on you. He raised his glass of water in the air as he smiled over at you.

“Today this sweet angel in our lives turns 20…Thanks for being so fuckin’ amazin’! Happy Birthday, Y/N,” Connor said as he raised his glass higher into the air.

Murphy followed his brother’s lead and raised his glass and toasted it too, looking over at you with a happy smile, just like Connor.

You blushed and smiled happily back and both of them.

“Thank you. I love you both so much. Thank you for all of this,” you said gesturing to the food in front of you and smiling again at both of them.

“Alright then, dig in,” Connor said with a sweet smile to you, gesturing at your plate with the fork in his hand.

You nodded and focused your attention on your plate as your stomach growled at you again.

Murphy dove right into his pancakes, devouring them quickly and taking more. You laughed a little to yourself at him as you cut yourself a piece and put it in your mouth.

The three of you ate together in happy silence, every once in a while, looking over at one another with happy smiles on your lips as you enjoyed the delicious food.

When you were done you pushed your plate away and sat back in your chair, licking the last of the syrup off of your lips.

You looked over at Connor and noticed his eyes fixated on your lips as you licked them. He was looking at you with pure love in his eyes as he watched you enjoy the breakfast that he had made for you.

You smiled sweetly back, pushed your chair back, and walked over to him.

Connor smiled at you and happily pushed his chair back far enough to allow you to sit on his lap.

You straddled him and sat on his lap, running your hands up and down his neck and shoulders as you looked lovingly into his eyes.

“Thank you so much for my breakfast, baby,” you said, kissing his lips with yours.

You kissed his lips slowly a few times, running your hands up into his hair and then pushed your lips urgently back to his.

You kissed his top lip and then his bottom lip. Then you licked his lips and pushed your tongue inside his mouth, grabbing his tongue with yours and swirling them around sweetly together. You sighed happily when you felt his arms wrap around you, pulling your body into his as he kissed you so sweetly back.

You two were lost in your slow sweet kisses when you heard Murphy’s fork drop on his empty plate and him scooting out of his chair. He walked over to the two of you and you pulled your red lips from Connor’s looking up at Murphy with the same sweet smile.

Murphy smiled, grabbed the sides of your face, and crashed his lips eagerly back onto yours.

You moaned happily as he pushed his tongue inside of your mouth, loving the taste of the sweet syrup and salty bacon on his tongue as his tongue danced around yours.

You pushed your hands down on Connor’s shoulders and leaned up and over into Murphy’s urgent kiss.

Connor quickly adjusted, running his hands to your ass, steadying you with his legs under you. He pushed the hair away from the side of your neck and pushed his lips to it, sucking on it harshly as you kissed Murphy with fervor.

“Oh!” you cried out into Murphy’s mouth at the feeling of Connor’s lips attacking your neck as Murphy’s kiss attacked your lips.

Connor moaned happily at your response, kissing your neck harshly up and down as his hands rubbed up and down your ass.

Murphy brought his hand to the back of your hair, pulling it back roughly, causing you to whimper a little in painful pleasure as you tilted your lips further up into his.

Murphy swirled his tongue around yours with pure dominance as Connor attacked your neck with his lips. You were in pure heaven. You had one hand in Connor’s hair and the other in Murphy’s as you enjoyed the amazing sensation they both created in you.

Connor brought his dominant hand over to your breast, while the other continued to rub on your ass. He massaged your breast roughly and then moved over and did the same to the other one, moaning happily into your neck at the feeling.

You whimpered with happiness at his touch, swirling your tongue around Murphy’s faster at Connor’s touch.

Connor slid his hand down your stomach and in between your legs, parting his legs more to part yours enough to bring his hand down to your pussy. He slowly slid his fingers up and down your folds as he worked on your neck.

You moaned out happily into Murphy’s kiss at Connor’s touch, immediately starting to rock up and down onto his fingers.

Connor groaned happily at this and pushed his middle two fingers inside you.

“So, fuckin’, wet for us aren’t ya?” Connor whispered into your ear as he started to fuck you with his fingers.

You moaned again, trying to keep with Murphy’s hungry kiss as you nodded and rode his fingers with faster fervor.

“Yeah, I know just how to get ya there fast, Y/N,” Connor whispered again and brought his other hand down, bringing his fingers to your clit.

He started to run his fingers around your clit, swirling them slowly around it while his other hand’s fingers pumped in and out of you. 

The amazing pressure he added around your clit made your lips break away from Murphy’s as you whimpered happily to Connor.

“That’s it, Y/N, cum again for me,” Connor whispered into your ear as he sped up his fingers inside you and on your clit.

You licked your lips, nodding back to him. You closed your eyes and concentrated on his fingers.

You rocked your hips back and forth onto his fingers faster and with more need as you brought yourself to the brink.

Connor leaned back in his chair to watch you come undone.

Murphy took the opportunity to bring his hands to your breasts, rubbing them roughly over your shirt.

“Oh!” you whimpered happily at Murphy’s touch, riding Connor’s fingers faster still.

Connor brought his fingers to your clit and quickly strummed it.

It felt fucking amazing! You rocked onto his fingers as fast as you could a few more times before you came so fast all over his fingers.

“Yes!!” you cried out to yourself, slowly riding his hands as you prolonged your high.

You smiled to yourself as you opened your eyes and saw them both glaring you down. They were both so hard again for you and you knew it, which turned you on all over again.

Connor pulled his fingers out of you and brought them to his lips, sucking them down and sucking your sweet nectar off of them.

“Mmm…” Connor moaned happily to himself at the taste.

Before you could thank Connor with a kiss, Murphy grabbed your hand and pulled you off of his lap.

“I wanna taste,” Murphy growled with a purely animalistic look in his eye as he turned you around and pushed you back onto the table.

You laid back onto it and whimpered happily as he pushed your thighs to the side and knelt down on his knees.

He licked his tongue up your folds, tickling your clit softly.

This caused you to buck your hips up for him and whimper loudly as he teased your sensitive clit.

His eyes grew darker and he repeated his action, this swirling around your clit mercilessly until you cried out for him.

“Murphy?!” you cried out, looking down at him with confused pleasure as he threatened to bring you to your brink again and quickly.

Murphy suctioned his lips around your clit a few times before looking up at you with a smirk.

“That’s right, Y/N…Get ready to cum for this tongue,” he said and then looked down and dove his tongue into your pussy.

He wasted no time, wiggling his tongue around like a wild animal, every so often groaning and gulping down your cum.

“Ooh…” you whimpered, looking down at him in happy disbelief at the feeling of his tongue inside of you.

Connor walked over to the other side of the table, standing above your head from the opposite angle, stripping himself of his jeans as he took in the show.

You looked up at his upside-down face and ran your hands up. You wrapped them around his neck and pulled his lips to yours.

Connor quickly obliged, pushing his tongue into your mouth and grabbing ahold of yours. He swirled them around together, slow and steady. Be brought his hands down to your breasts and started to roughly massage them over your shirt.

You moaned happily into Connor’s mouth at the feeling of them both devouring you with their tongues.

Murphy’s hands came to your thighs and pushed them down onto the table beneath and to the side. He closed his eyes and wiggled his tongue around inside of you, moaning here and there at the taste of you.

His moans caused the most beautiful vibrations in all of the right places and you moaned back into Connor’s mouth. Your tongue stopped as you arched up into Murphy’s mouth with more need as he began to bring you to heaven again.

Connor pulled his lips from yours and looked you over.

He smiled to himself and then looked down at Murphy who was slowly kissing your folds up and down now.

“She’s close, brother,” Connor said with a smirk down to him.

Murphy looked up at his brother and smiled, his lips covered in your sweet juice.

“Well, why don’t I finish her off then?” Murphy said and then dove his lips back down to your folds.

He licked up your folds to your clit, kissing it once before locking eyes with yours and pushed his lips onto it. He immediately suctioned onto it with full force.

“Oh!!” you cried out, looking down at him in pure heat as he brought you to another amazing high.

He groaned happily to himself as he pinned your legs harder down onto the table and began flicking his tongue up and down onto your clit. He flicked it mercilessly as he glared you down.

“Oh…Oh fuck…Murphy…” you whimpered.

You closed your eyes and licked your lips, rocking up and down onto his lips tongue faster and faster until you came for his amazing tongue.

“Yes! Fuck?!” you cried out, spasming up and down happily onto his tongue as you hit your high.

Murphy growled and brought his tongue back down to your folds. He pushed it inside and lapped up your sweet juice, moaning happily to himself at the taste.

This caused you to cry out again and spasm up into his face again a few more times.

Connor brought his hands down to your breasts and tweaked your nipples like he knew you loved after cumming.

“Mmm…” you moaned with a happy smile on your lips at his actions.

Your eyes were still closed with the look of ecstasy on your face.

Connor brought his lips back to your neck, trailing hot kisses up and down it as you rode out your high. You were in pure heaven. Murphy’s tongue dove around inside you while Connor’s hands roughly rubbed your breasts and his tongue kissed on your neck.

You laid there completely and blissfully contentment as you felt their lips all over you. Murphy pulled his tongue out of you and left a trail of sweet kisses up and down your thighs before climbing onto the table and over you.

You opened your eyes when you felt him get onto the table and watched with happy bliss as he hovered over you.

Connor stepped back to give Murphy some space.

Murphy nodded up to him with thanks before turning his dark blue eyes back to yours.

You smiled up at him in thanks and ran your hands up into his hair, massaging it softly.

He smiled that beautiful smile down at you and spoke, his lips still wet with your sweet nectar.

“Seven and get ready for eight,” he said with a smirk and the wiggle of his brow.

He pushed his pussy soaked lips down onto yours, pushing his tongue into your mouth. He gave you a rough and hungry kiss before swiftly pulling his lips off of yours and climbed off the table.

Connor came back above you, raising your arms above your head and then stripped you of your shirt.

Murphy then grabbed your arms and pulled you up and off of the table. And before you knew it Murphy had you turned around, your back turned to him.

He quickly pushed his jeans down to the floor and off of him, leaving his cock free to play. He held your body back into his, wrapping his arms possessively around you.

You could feel his hard cock throbbing for release against your ass and your lower back. This turned you on again, needing to feel it inside you again. You tried to turn around to meet his eyes again. But he held you firmly in place, bringing his lips to your ear.

“Hold on, their love. You’ll get just what ya want for me in a second,” he said, nodding silently and darkly over to Connor.

Connor was glaring you down with his dick in his hand, holding it so tightly as he tried to hold himself together.

Your eyes wandered down Connor’s amazing chest and you bit your lip at the sight of his big cock also so ready for you. You felt yourself instantly getting wet at the sight. As if Murphy could read your body, he brought one of his hands down to your clit and slowly massaged it, groaning softly at how wet you were again.

You shivered at Murphy’s soft touch, slowly turning you back on, watching as Connor laid down onto the table. He laid down lengthwise on the table, laying sideways to you and Murphy. Connor put his hands behind his head, freeing his cock to stick straight up into the air. He looked into your eyes noticing the hunger in them and he smirked, rocking his hips up and down suggestively at you.

“Why don’t ya come get your dessert then, lass?” Connor said, with a bigger smirk as he watched you fixate on his cock.

You nodded and leaned down, pushing your hands to the table, each one on either side of his hips. Murphy’s hands moved to your hips, his lips kissing down your back as you repositioned yourself for them. You shifted your hips, spreading them a little further apart, and positioned your mouth over Connor’s cock.

Murphy stood back up and watched with heated delight as you position yourself just right for both of them.

Without another thought you pushed your mouth over Connor’s cock, bobbing over it shortly a few times before pushing it all the way down your throat.

“Fuckkk… yeah…” Connor growled, his dominant hand immediately coming down and gripping your hair.

He held your mouth down onto his cock for a few seconds and then pulled your mouth up and off of it.

You gasped for air, looking over at him with slightly watery eyes and an agape mouth. You tried to push your lips back down onto his cock, but he restrained you by your hair.

“I wanna watch your sweet face when Murph gives that cock to ya, Y/N,” Connor said.

Within seconds Murphy’s hand was on his cock, shoving it swiftly inside you.

“Oh, fuuckk…” you whimpered in surprise.

Your body shot forward and your arms quickly braced yourself as he started eagerly to pump in and out of you.

His hands came over and gripped your hips, grunting happily as he watched your pussy take his cock in. He was so fucking ready to cum all over that beautiful ass of yours. He looked over at Connor with a look of frustration. Connor looked over at you and pushed your mouth back onto his cock.

They both used your body as they thrusted into your mouth and pussy with fervor. You bobbed your mouth happily up and down onto Connor’s cock, as Murphy hit into you from behind, creating a beautiful rhythm with each other as they fucked you back and forth.

“Shit! Y/N?! Take that cock so good! Fuck!” Murphy shouted, grunting happily as he slammed into you with everything he had.

You moaned happily onto Connor’s cock as Murphy started in on you full bore. You pulled your lips off of Connor’s cock and looked behind you, unable to break away from the high that was building for Murphy’s cock. You whimpered and moaned to Murphy, starring into his eyes in disbelief at the pure pleasure buzzing through you because of him.

This only spurred Murphy on. He smacked your ass appreciatively and hit into you as fast as he could until you came for him.

“Fuck!!” you cried out as you came so fast all over his cock again.

Murphy grunting jackhammering into your hilt faster still until quickly pulled out of you and came down your ass.

He growled to himself at the sight of his cum mixed with yours as it streamed slowly down your ass to your pussy.

“Mmm…Oh, Murphy…” you sighed happily as you felt your amazing buzz running through you and his hot semen dripping down your ass.

You looked back at him, his eyes coming back to yours as you did. You smiled happily down at him, thanking him for yet another amazing orgasm.

He nudged his nose up with a cocky smile at the post-coital bliss on your face.

“That’s a girl…Eight,” he purred, smacking your ass softly this time leaning over and whispering into your ear.

He traced his index finger down the side of your face. He traced your smiling lips and smiled back at you for another second before trailing his finger down and turning your head and attention back to Connor’s cock in front of you.

Connor was stroking it softly, trying not to go overboard, just give his cock some relief as he watched you fuck Murphy.

You smiled up at Connor who was nearly shaking with pure need for you.

“Why don’t ya go come all over his cock now, good girl,” Murphy whispered into your ear and you felt his body step back away from yours.

You nodded to Murphy, your hungry eyes locked on Connor’s as you obeyed them both and climbed over him on the table.

Connor quickly gripped the base of his cock as he anxiously watched you swing your leg over his torso.

You quickly aligned your pussy with his cock and slid down onto you.

You moaned to yourself at the happy feeling of his big cock filling you. You placed your hands on his chest, running them up and down it as you teased him, keeping him still deep inside you as you brought your hands up into Connor’s hair and your lips back to his.

You looked him over with a happy smile, noticing his restraint. He kept completely still even though you could tell how tense his body was. He was so ready to take you. 

“Mmm…You feel so good inside of me, Connor,” you purred, slowly starting to rock ever so slightly up and down on his cock.

Connor’s jaw tightened and before you could say anything else his arms were tightly wrapped around your lower back and pulled you tightly into him. He hit steadily up into you with pure determination.

This broke your bravado and cried out happily for him, rocking back onto his cock with equal fervor just as fast. You locked amazed eyes with his, gripping his hair tightly as you started your fast rhythm together.

“Oh? Fuck! Baby! Yes!” you grunted, holding onto him for dear life as he fucked you so hard.

He hit into you faster still and you started to bounce up and down faster on top of him as you tried to keep up with him.

“So, fuckin’, sexy, Y/N,” Connor growled in between hits, giving you everything he had.

“Oh, shit…Connor?” you whimpered in happy confusion as you took him in so deep and fast, feeling your high coming again.

“Come on, lass…Let go for me,” he said, hitting into you harder still.

“Oh?!” you groaned, throwing your head back and closing your eyes as you concentrated on your high.

You slammed your pussy up and down onto his cock faster and harder until you slammed down onto his cock and came for him.

“Ahh?! Ah! Yes!!” you cried out rocking happily back and forth onto his cock as you spasmed over it with pure pleasure.

“Oh, fuckin’ hell, lass!” Connor groaned to you at the sight and the feeling.

He gripped you as tight as he could, jackhammering into you until you felt his lips growling into your neck, thrust two more short times into you, and exploded deep inside you.

“Connor…” you whimpered contentedly and softly, massaging his hair lovingly at the feeling of him enjoying you.

His grip on you loosened after a few seconds and they ran up to run softly up and down your back as you both enjoyed the afterglow of your creation.

After a few seconds, you sat up, with his cock still inside you, bringing your hands back to brace on Connor’s chest.

You leaned down and kissed his lips, pushing your tongue into his mouth, urgent for his passionate kiss. Connor obliged, allowing you to swirl your tongue lovingly around his. You two kissed for a minute before you felt Murphy’s hand in the back of your hair.

He massaged it softly at first, so you continued your amazing kiss with Connor. Until Murphy got impatient and gripped your hair, pulling it back until he had pulled your lips from Connor’s.

You looked up at Murphy with those beautiful wide eyes of yours and raw lips, submissively awaiting his rough kiss.

He smirked to himself at your submission and then pushed his lips harshly onto yours. He plunged his tongue into your mouth, grabbing hold of it and swirling it around with pure dominance.

In the meantime, Connor took this opportunity to bring his hands down and massage your beautiful breasts again.

You moaned out into Murphy’s mouth at the amazing combination, on top of still having Connor’s cock inside you. It felt so fucking amazing! They could turn you on in seconds flat.

Connor felt you starting to ride his spent cock again and he groaned, his hands coming down to your hips. He patted them gently, causing you to break away from Murphy’s lips and look down at Connor, while Murphy held possessively onto the sides of your face.

“Just give me a minute, love…” Connor said with a spent smile on his face.

You obliged and slowly pulled him out of you. Murphy helped you off of the table. Connor hopped down after you.

You looked over at Connor and gave him a kiss. Then you looked over at Murphy and gave him a kiss, smiling gratefully at both of them.

“So? Now what?” you asked, looking curiously over at them both.

Murphy and Connor shared a devilish smirk before Murphy brought his dangerous eyes back to yours.

“That was only nine, darlin’…Hang on,” Murphy said before quickly grabbing your hand and pulling you into the living room.

Before you knew it, Murphy was sitting on the couch, beckoning you with his finger, his cock popped up and ready for you again.

You quickly walked over straddled him, gripping your hands on his shoulder. You looked down and watched as he gripped his cock and aligned it with your soaking wet pussy. He looked up into your eyes and gripped your hips, harshly pushing you quickly down onto his cock.

“Yes!” you cried out, as you felt him push your limits and start fucking you from a great new angle.

Before you knew it, you had cum again. Once you were off of Murphy, he turned you around and spanked you with harsh appreciation.

Ten.

And then just like that Connor had you in his grip again. This happened over and over again as you worked your way through the living room, back through the kitchen, and up the stairs back to your bedroom. They passed you back and forth orgasm after orgasm, helping one another heat you up when they needed to.

Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen!

“Oh my God!” you cried out in exhausted happiness, sitting up in the middle of your bed your hair a disheveled mess.

You looked down and smiled at the guys who were both in between your legs. The had been eating you out orgasm after orgasm! You laid back onto your pillow in the king-sized bed you shared, trying to catch your breath. You had never been so, fucking, ravished in your entire life!

Connor and Murphy scooted off the bottom of the bed and laid down on either side of you in their respective spots on the bed as you closed your quivering legs.

You looked over at Murphy, putting your hand on the side of his face. And then you looked over at Connor and did the same.

“I love you both,” you said, looking them both over with pure love before giving them both a sweet kiss on their lips.

Murphy turned on his side, laying one arm around your stomach and kiss his way up your neck to your ear.

“Fuck, Y/N! I love you, too,” he said with happy excitement and continued to kiss on your neck, more hungrily this time.

You could feel how hard he was for you again.

Connor leaned over and kissed your lips and looked you deep in your eyes with a smile.

“I love you too, Y/N,” he said sweetly and pushed his lips to yours.

Connor’s kiss was soft at first, but it heated up as you began to moan for him and Murphy as they both turned you on again.

Connor’s leg involuntarily shook against your thigh and he rubbed his hard cock up and down it for relief.

“Ohh…” you moaned out loudly into his mouth at the feeling of them both needing you so much again.

You pulled your lips from Connor’s lifting your head higher to allow both men access to your neck. You closed your eyes with a blissful smile and massaged their heads lightly, enjoy the amazing sensation of their lips all over you again.

“You two are so good to me. Mmmm…” you moaned smiling happily as you felt their hands start to roam your body again.

Murphy grabbed your right breast and Connor grabbed your left, crossing arms as they caressed you and kissed hungrily on your neck.

Murphy kissed his way up to your ear as he slowly slid his hand down to your pussy, caressing it ever so lightly.

“Ya ready for 20, love?” he asked as he rubbed his cock up and down eagerly on your thigh.

“Oh…Mmm, yes…” you moaned, unable to resist his advance, despite how exhausted you were.

You nodded, opening your eyes and looking into his with pure need again.

He smiled, looking you over sweetly before he brought his lips back to yours.

Murphy pushed his tongue back into your mouth for another hungry kiss and repositioned himself on top of you. Connor laid on his side beside you two, allowing Murphy room.

Murphy nudged his knees up into your thighs and grabbed his cock. He slowly ran it up and down your pussy’s lips until he heard you whimper with need.

He pushed his cock inside you, groaning to himself at how wet you were as he slid into you. He pushed his body’s weight down on top of you, pushing his forearms down onto the bed on either side of your face.

He slowly started thrust his cock and out of you, putting pressure on your clit as he rolled his hips.

“Oh, Murphy…” you whimpered looking gratefully into his eyes at the feeling.

“That’s right, Y/N…We’re gonna take ya home one more time,” he said, staring you down as he started to speed up inside of you.

“Oh, fuck!” you cried out in surprised happiness at the feeling.

This just spurred Murphy on harder, unable to control himself as he felt his high coming so fast.

“Fuckkk….” You groaned, closing your eyes and clenching your jaw as you took him in full bore.

You held onto him for dear life as he moved you up and down the mattress as hard as he could. You rocked your pussy up and down onto his cock faster, trying to keep up with his rhythm as he helped you climb to the brink.

Murphy’s hands suddenly fisted your hair from both sides. is head dropped to the side of your neck and he slammed into as fast as he could until he slammed into your hilt one more time and exploded deep inside of you.

“God, Y/N?!” Murphy groaned in disbelief as he came so hard and fast for you.

You whimpered, ready to explode for him when he quickly pulled out of you and rolled to your side.

You felt Connor’s breath on the side of your neck as his lips came to your ear.

“Come on, Y/N…Finish ridin’ that cock like we like,” he purred into your ear and then laid back down.

You opened your eyes and looked over at Connor who was slowly stroking his big beautiful cock, waiting for you.

You got up and quickly straddled him, pushing your pussy down onto his cock with eager thoughts of hitting this amazing high.

You pushed your hands onto Connor’s chest and quickly started bouncing up and down onto it.

“Damn, lass! That’s it!” Connor said with a happy smile on his face as you rode him so hard and fast.

You felt him grip your thighs tightly and start to fuck you back, making you cry out in confused pleasure. could feel both of their eyes on your body as it bounced quickly up and down on Connor’s cock. Which just made you hotter. You closed your eyes and concentrated, giving it all you had as you felt yourself climbing.

You bounced as fast as you could until you came so hard all over his cock.

“Ohhh… fuckkkk yeah!” you groaned happily, smiling to yourself as you slowly rode his cock, spasming quickly over it as you came for him.

Connor’s grip on your thighs tightened and he slammed up into your hilt, grunting happily as this made you whimper in delight.

“Yeah, take that cock so good, lass…” Connor groaned, slamming up into you as with everything he had until he hit your hilt one more time and exploded deep inside you.

He groaned loudly, his eyes closing and a slight smile on his face as he felt his amazing orgasm coursing through his veins.

“Mmmm…” you moaned, slowly riding him again as you came down from your highs together.

You locked eyes with Connor’s as you rode him and smiled with satisfaction on the satisfied look on his face.

You slow slid your body down on top of his, resting your body on top of his. You brought your hands up and cupped his face.

“Ya like that?” you asked with a playful smile.

“Fuckin’ right I did,” Connor said and leaned up to give you a passionate thank you kiss.

You pulled your lips from his, smiling lovingly up into his eyes as his hand came up and massaged your hair.

“I love ya, Y/N,” Connor said, his eyes softening and his face turning serious.

“I love you too,” you said kissing him slowly again for another few laps before pushing your body back up and unstraddling him, pulling him out of you as you did so.

You crawled over and straddled Murphy’s stomach, sliding down his body as you had done with Connor. “I love you,” you said softly, smiling happily into his eyes as your lips ghosted his.

Murphy’s dominant hand came up and pushed your head forward with force, pushing his lips hungrily back to yours. He pushed his tongue into your mouth and swirled it around yours with pure fervor.

You whimpered happily at his intense kiss.

He pulled his lips off of yours and looked up to you with nothing but admiration in his eyes.

“I love ya, too,” Murphy said with a soft smile.

You rolled over into your spot in the middle of the bed, sinking your head onto your pillow. You were completely exhausted in every way shape and form. You closed your eyes and sighed with a happy smile on your face as you recounted this amazing day.

You smiled wider when you felt both of them wrap their arm around your body and snuggle into you.

“Happy Birthday, Love,” they both whispered in unison before nuzzling into your neck and falling asleep beside you.


End file.
